


Twas the Sleepover before a mission…

by justinsbuzz



Series: Everything Changes, Everything Stays arc [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Gen, Relationship Issues, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Twas the Sleepover before a mission, and all through the house...ok, i wont lie, i cant do rhymes. anyhow, Steven and Connie have a big mission they need to go on early the next morning. it was suppose to be a basic sleepover, watch a movie, conk out, and wake up before sunrise. sadly though, Peridot jumps into the fray and makes everything awkward, with the help of their new...friend? sure, lets go with that. Obsidian jumps into it as well to make things worse. and Amethyst sits on the side lines just for kicks. but in the end, there was a deeper motive to why Peridot wanted to play a weird version of 'Spin the bottle'. and in case anyone is wondering, no kissing is involved. just some character growth, and a mildly shocking secret Connie has been keeping from Steven being revealed.





	Twas the Sleepover before a mission…

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Diamonds Days be upon us in about an hour and 22 minutes. or at least the day of the episode will be. i personally hope it wont shake things up with the fan fic, but I'm willing to just go my own way. i like how i was able to develop a meaningful and somewhat wholesome relationship between Steven and Connie, as well as trying to tie up some loose ends, and make things more interesting for Beach City. So i might be continuing on this really weird road. enjoy the sleepover.
> 
> EDIT: re-watched "Bubble buddies", and caught a mistake i made in the original work where Connie said that Steven gave her the bracelet a few weeks later, when the parade was in fact last year. fixed, plus it would add some interesting conversation later.

Connie had studied her brains out. Between cram sessions in the Library, pearls tutoring, and worrying about the whereabouts of Jasper, she was all but drained. Steven, also being tutored by Pearl, was almost in the same boat as her. He never really needed the tutoring lessons since he doesn’t attend school. Not since ‘The crab incident’ a year or so back. He was there, at first, for moral support, and to help Connie study, but now he can’t really look away from the books either. Steven was catching up on overdue learning about anything worth learning about. He was mostly enticed with geology, biology, and as a weird twist, psychology. But by this point, could use a break, not just from studying, but also a break in not knowing where Jasper could be.

The town was on edge for about a month. Having so many monsters unleashed onto the town was nerve wracking. First the Diamonds show up over the summer, now a flood of nightmarish beasts pour out of nowhere. It was a startling reminder as to how strange the world is, and how easily it can all be shifted. It took the gems no time at all to not only repair things, but also improve them as well. The bubbled gems were placed in a more secure place deep within the temple with the help of Bismuth and Peridot. The door to the new and improved bubble room has been formatted to only allow a small handful of gems who could be trusted. For the time being, the Era 3’s and Aquamarines were barred from being anywhere near there. Many of the Aquamarines understood this, and felt suspicious about a traitor among them. The glass front door to the house has been replaced with a sliding stone door, and the front face of the house had been reinforced with more stone, making it look less like a home, and more like a medieval castle. Steven understood why the renovations had to be made, but the house no longer seemed like a home. But to the town, even after the repairs and upgrades, people seem to be on edge when the gems are around. This left the F’amethysts feeling ostracized, and giving them more of a reason to continue their search for Jasper out in the world and not to hang around Beach City.

The new addition to the gems had left things feeling uneasy at home as well. Obsidian never seemed to make the sounds of footsteps, which made it easier to sneak up on people, which was almost always unintentional. After a week or so, she ended up just sleeping in the rafters, or sitting quietly as Pearl tutors Steven and Connie. There were a few times Steven caught Obsidian reading some of his books. But before Steven could strike up a conversation with her, she would vanish. At this point, she had taken up the identity of a new cat entering an unfamiliar setting that would be their home. Cat Steven needed time to adjust as well, so the best Steven could do is give her space, no matter how much he wants to be friends with the new gem.

But finally, an actual lead, coming from no other place that near the great north. And just in time too when Connie goes on winter break from school. The great north was vast, and would take a lot of time to cover enough ground to search of Jasper. They will need as many people to help as possible, especially since Garnet’s been gone for so long. Steven’s thoughts on Garnet’s absence for so many months had left him feeling nothing but contempt for Garnet. If she had been around, Jasper would have never escaped. Sadly, he no longer worries about her, even though that initial thought within itself leaves a hole in Steven’s heart. It had been a rough year for Steven and the gems. And with such a big mission about to happen, they’re going to have to muster all they have for it. So the afternoon before, Steven, Pearl, and Connie convened at the Maheswaran’s to ask a favor.

“I’m really unsure about this.” Priyanka sighed as she slightly slumps lower on the love seat of the couch, still holding onto a cup of green tea Pearl had made for them with no one asking initially. “I mean, Connie, a sleepover? At Stevens house?”

“Mom, seriously, we are not like that. I don’t understand what’s going on with Peri, but Steven and I are nothing like what she’s writing” Connie replied, slightly annoyed with how Peridot has been writing about Steven and Connie in a slightly inappropriate way.

“I know you, Connie. I know Steven too. This has nothing to do with…’that’. But being in that house, that close to those monsters. What if they were to break out again?” Priyanka spoke, sounding worried. “Do you remember the night at the hospital? How I said that I didn’t want you to get in over your head? This time, I really feel like you might be getting in over your head. If jasper was anything like those monsters that stormed the town, I just.”

Priyanka had a tear roll down her cheek, showing that there was a deep fear she has, a nightmarish scenario that sometimes haunts her. Steven and Connie went to her to give her a hug to reassure her, but ended up fusing at the same time. Priyanka had met Stevonnie once at Steven’s birthday with surprise and shock that ended up with her and Garnet having a talk about what fusion really was; when two people forming with a common bond, they end up becoming greater than the sum of their parts. So when this happened, Priyanka wasn’t as shocked as she was the first time around.

“Mom, it’s going to be ok.” Stevonnie consoled her. Calling her ‘mom’ seemed a bit awkward, but in a sense, it was the truth. Steven did end up seeing her as a maternal figure. Someone he could talk to about things he normally couldn’t talk about with Greg or the gems. “We have this. And if we’re at the temple, and anything were to happen, we would be right on top of it. Nothing will harm us. Nothing will harm you, or dad, or…dad…that sounded better in my head.”

Priyanka chuckled through the tears. “This is going to be a thing, isn’t it?” She said, hugging Stevonnie.

“You mean awkward hugs with a fusion of me and me? Yes. Awkward hugs forever.” Stevonnie said, trying to make her laugh more than cry. It hurt them seeing her like that. They moved away from her and unfused.

“What do you say? Can I? and to add a cherry on top, I did get straight A’s the first half of the semester.” Connie asked, pleadingly with her large brown eyes. Steven taught her well in the art of ‘puppy-dog jitsu’.

“Pearl. Thoughts?” Priyanka asked Pearl, turning her attention away from her daughter, who’s jujitsu was no match for Priyanka’s steely mom-mind.

“Well, we do need to get going early tomorrow morning. Before dawn. It would be best if she stayed over so we could get a head start. Plus, she has been a model tutoring student.” She said, thinking subtly about the fact that she’s comparing her to Steven as a student. They both try hard, but Steven can still be a bit of a goof ball. Early note passing was at the top of her pet peeve when it came to her teaching. After she made Steven read the love note in front of the whole class of 1 student, it was awkward enough for everyone to never let that happen again.

“What about the…door?” Priyanka asked uncomfortably, making both Steven and Connie blush.

“The temple door has been slightly secured so nothing could go in or out without us knowing. As for Steven’s door, it has been replaced with a nice bead curtain.” Pearl replied flatly. She remembers reading some of Peri’s fanfic, and scolding Steven for things he neither ever did, nor was able to understand without a blocked search on the web.

“Again.” Connie and Steven spoke at the same time, and pointing at one another. “We’re tier 2 ‘Jam Buds’. Peri’s knockoff stories are tier 15. Not happening any time soon. Stop thinking like that.”

Both Priyanka and Pearl chuckled at their unified annoyance.

“Embarrassing you two never gets old.” Pearl and Priyanka said in unison as well while chuckling. One could say things couldn’t get any weirder, but let’s not tempt fate here.

“If it helps.” Steven said “We would just camp out in the living room. No doors. No funny business. Just a normal sleepover before a daring mission to find a dangerous corrupted gem.”

“This, mom.” Connie said, still pointing at Steven. “This is a perfect gentleman, mom. Please, mom?”

Both Pearl and Priyanka yielded after Steven and Connie, through their unified power of puppy-dog jujitsu and the funky-flow eyebrow technique was too much for their hearts to handle. A picture was taken for blackmail/wallpaper purposes, and the approval was made. The sleepover was a go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was to watch perhaps a couple of nature documentaries about the northern regions, and animal wildlife in cold weather areas before going to sleep. The plan was to fall asleep around 9, giving them a good 8 hours of sleep before having to leave. The plan was to have their bags, weapons, and anything they’ll need for the mission right next to the warp pad. The plan was supposed to go without any bumps, deviations, distractions, etc. That plan was a total wash.

Peridot had gotten wind of there being a sleepover, and decided it was a chance to study and understand how sleepovers work, and if all the things she’s read about them are true. And at the stroke of 9, Peridot was talking about painting her feet, and talking about other miscellaneous things that had no real bearing on Steven or Connie as they sat on the ground of the living room, with the coffee table moved out of the way. Knowing that this was going to be a show, Amethyst had decided on taking the roll of a responsible chaperone and had decided to keep watch over them, and sometimes egg Peridot on. If this was some sort of endurance test to see how long they could deal with being in a stereotypical sleepover is still up for debate. Halfway through her rant about her Pierre and Percy ship theory, Connie decided to step up to her roll of the leader of the Crystal Temps.

“Peri, we need sleep. Steven and I have to be up in 8 hours for a mission that could ultimately hold the fate of the world.” Connie said wearily.

“Yeah. Unless you want Jasper out, roaming the wilds. Finding her way back to beach city. Back to you.” Steven said flatly. At this point, they should have conked out 30 minutes ago. And for something as big as this, trying to stick with a plan is crucial. Steven ended up taking the low road. “Maybe visiting Lap”-

Almost instantaneously, Steven was cut off by Peridot pulling out a glass bottle from out of nowhere, leaving everyone perplexed.  
“Spin the bottle!” Peridot declared.

“Wait. No. nope. Not happening Peri.” Connie and Steven protested.

“Oh, come on! This is supposed to be a sleepover. We’re suppose to gossip and paint gravity connector stumps, and talk about crushes.” Peridot counter protested. “At least let’s”

Peridot was cut off by the sight of something eerie from behind Steven and Connie. Steven already knew who it was, and couldn’t be happier to have Obsidian come out of nowhere. Connie, not so much. The idea of seeing her old doppelganger did not do her any favors, especially now that it has full sentience, and reflexes of a cat from another dimension, making her almost impossible to poof.

“I do believe they need sleep, peridot. Tomorrow morning, we have a very important mission, like Steven said.” Obsidian said, putting her really cold hands on their shoulders. “and you need sleep too. You’ll be coming along as well, both of you, Peridot and Amethyst.” 

Amethyst knew to give Obsidian somewhat of a wide berth, and yielded to her with a sense of respected fear. Peridot was, well, Peridot.

“Excuse me, we’re having a sleepover, and I don’t think anyone invited you.” Peridot growled.

“Technically, we invited no one.” Steven commented.

“We just want to sleep so we won’t end up dead tomorrow. And I have plans later on this week!” Connie replied along with Steven, sounding very worried.

“And it’s sleep you will have, sis.” Obsidian told them both. She then pulled them backwards onto the ground where pillows had been perfectly arranged behind them. And to amp up the strangeness, she pulled blankets over them both and kiss them on the forehead separately, leaving a strange, electrified sensation on their foreheads as her kiss was poisonous. “Goodnight, Biscuit. Goodnight Strawberry.” She said sweetly to them both. It was hard to go to sleep after that. But it didn’t seem like they would be given the chance.  
“We were about to play spin the bottle, you clod! Don’t take that chance away from me!” Peridot continued to protest. Suddenly, Obsidian's eye widened and a grin emerged on her face. Both Steven and Connie pleaded with her silently, but it was no use. This was happening. Obsidian pulled them back up in the upright positions with defeated looks on their face. 

“Think of this as a trust exercise. And when the time comes, ask Peridot the question that needs to be asked. You’ll thank me later.” Obsidian whispered to the two of them. Peridot smiled broadly, with a maddening look in her eyes. Connie and Steven knew how this game was played, and took control

“Preemptive measures!” they both proclaimed out loud as they pulled each other close and fused. Stevonnie emerged, and sat contently as they grabbed a box of strawberry pocky sticks away from Amethyst, who looked at them with annoyance. She then pulled out another box out from a grocery bag.

“There, can’t force a fusion to kiss anyone if they’re already, well, we’re fused, so there!” Stevonnie said triumphantly.

“Kiss? No. you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to either tell the truth, or do a dare. Where did you get your intel?” A puzzled and perplex Peridot asked. For once, Peridot’s incorrect information might actually come to good use, or at least a better one. Peridot slapped the bottle down, and to the surprise of everyone, it didn’t shatter.

“It’s a prototype I’m working on. Shatterproof coating for glass. Since Beach City has the habit of getting destroyed every few weeks.” Peridot informed everyone, who look impressed, and even clapped a little.

“Impressing guests, what I do best.” Peridot said before spinning the bottle with enough force to cause it to whistle abruptly. If Steven’s dad wasn’t out of town that night, it would have been enough to wake him. Comically enough, the bottle ended up pointing at Peridot. 

“Hmm, I thought I calibrated this right.” Peridot mumbled to herself. “Lets try that again!”

Peridot spun the bottle again, but more slowly. Inevitably, it pointed right at Stevonnie. Stevonnie looked annoyed, but determined. They said they would face anything together, even if it means doing, or saying something, embarrassing. Peridot’s chuckling was unsettling to them either way.

“So. Truth, or dare?” Peridot said menacingly, in a voice Steven hasn’t heard since she was trying to kill him. ‘Good times’ they thought to themselves.

“Truth.” Stevonie said.

“How does fusion REALLY work?” Peridot asked inquisitively.

“OK, dare.” They spoke quickly. They chose poorly, judging by Peridot’s expression, she laid down a trap.

“I dare you to unfused and answer the question I just asked before!” Peridot declared aloud.

“There’s no take back’s is there?” Stevonnie mumbled. Peridot shook her head with a wide grin.

“Wait. No. Nope. Done playing. Going to sleep now. Goodnight.” Stevonie said defiantly as they threw themselves backwards onto what was suppose to be their pillows, but ended up being replaced by books, no doubt that Obsidian was behind it. Stevonnie furiously looked at Obsidian, who was perched right next to a surprised Amethyst, and eating a Pocky stick before spitting it out.

“Sorry, haven’t gotten the hang of eating. I’m getting there.” Obsidian said sheepishly, going for another stick before Amethyst moved the box away from her.

“You know what, sleeping on books are better for you than pillows. Helps with elevation and stuff. Might end up having intelligent dreams or something.” Stevonnie said frustratingly. “Good. Night.”

A few seconds later, Stevonnie felt something climbing on her chest to see a menacing Peridot, looking down on them. Like a cat, looking for food. Stevonnie knew this was fight not worth walking away from. It was going to happen. They sat upright with enough force to knock Peridot a couple of feet.

“You want to play? Fine. We’ll play.” Stevonnie said frustratingly. They unfused so that Steven and Connie were back in their respective places. Both Steven and Connie cleared their throats and begun a lecture that they have had a dozen times before with a handful of people.

“Fusion is what happens when two gems combine and become something stronger that the sum of their parts.” Steven began. “For most of gem history, Gems were only able to fused with another similar gem. With the exception of a rare few that remains far out of sight of most gems at large, primarily from the Diamonds.”

Connie was tagged into the fray

“As such, fusions between two gems, either of the same type or cut, or a completely different gem, are usually done either through a common bond of either friendship, trust, or-“ Connie began before being interrupted by Peridot.

“Love?” She finished with a grin.

“Yeah. That.” They both said flatly.

“The as to how a half gem/human hybrid and a full human is able to fuse is still up to debate, personally, we’re not questioning it.” Connie finished before joining with Steven 

“We’re going with the funky flow.” Both Steven and Connie sung in unison while waving their arms in a wave pattern. This inevitably fused them together again. Stevonnie sat upright, and reached for the strawberry Pocky box and put one in her mouth, frosting first.

“My turn!” Stevonnie said as she spun the bottle. In a comical twist of fate, the bottle landed on Stevonnie again. They chuckled, due to the fact that they always love to play this card whenever they’re fused.

“Why Stevonnie, it landed on you.” Stevonnie said acting surprised. “Will you go easy on me? But of course, I will, my strawberry smothered biscuit. Oh, you’re too kind. OK, I dare you to go-.”

Stevonnie stopped as she saw the bottle move on its own, pointing at Obsidian. Obsidian looked with mild amusement. Stevonnie was not pleased.

“OK, I’ll play this hand. Truth or-” Stevonnie spoke before being cut off. This was not something they will be getting use to any time soon

“Dare.” Obsidian said flatly. Stevonnie had hoped she would have gone with truth, but in reality, Obsidian seems to be careful with any secrets she may have. What could they dare her to do? An idea had come to them, only to not seem feasible. Eating an entire box of pocky won’t do anyone any favors. But then, they decide to use a previously new strategy.

“I dare you to tell me the truth to the question of ‘can we trust you?’” Stevonnie demanded. Obsidian’s face grew blank, and then back to her normal neutral look.

“Honestly, I don’t know if I can trust myself. No memory. No identity. No plans. I guess all I can honestly say is that I hope to both earn yours, and the crystal gems, your trust. Because I can’t think of anything else I could do, but to coexist with you all.” Obsidian said sincerely, but with a slightly sad tone. Amethyst threw her arms around her with a tear in her eye.

“We’ll work it out.” Amethyst said quietly, and to the surprise to everyone else around her. Even Obsidian briefly cracked a smile. But only for a moment. Stevonnie knew the worse was yet to come though. They want to trust her, but there’s something eerie about her. Something off. But worse of all, it was her turn to spin the now cursed bottle. Obsidian moved closer so she could reach the bottle and spun it. The air grew tense. Obsidian was known to be unpredictable, so at this rate, someone could end up revealing their darkest secret, or worse, smelling Amethysts feet. The bottle slowed, pointing to the left side of Stevonnie, where Connie was sitting originally. Obsidian smiled.

“I guess this one is for you, Connie.” Obsidian spoke softly. Without warning, Stevonnie unfused, leaving a pair of highly confused teenagers. Connie had only been this scared a few times in her life. Steven grabbed her hand and tried to fuse, but it was no use. Something was blocking them. Even though it wasn’t possible, Steven still held her hand tightly. And looked into her eyes, letting her know that no matter what happens, they will face any challenge together. Connie looked back at Obsidian with fierce determination.

“I won’t be jumping off any roofs tonight. Truth!” Connie growled. Obsidian was not fazed by this.

“When was the first time you and Steven met?” Obsidian asked flatly. Connie snorted while laughing at the question, something Steven found to be cute.

“Seriously? That’s it? The big question?” Connie laughed. “A tale for the ages. He saved my life. I was reading a book. Steven was trying to impress me with his bike, but ran off because he was embarrassed after falling over trying to ride it in the sand. He then came back with a bracelet I dropped a while ago, but eventually jumped towards me, trying to knock me out of the way, but instead landed on top of me, and ended up bubbling us both. Took us a while to break out, but it gave us a chance to know each other.”

Steven’s eyes turned to stars as to how she told it.

“So much detail. It’s amazing that you remember all of that.” Steven said with much surprise. Obsidian smiled slightly.

“That’s very detailed, but at the same time, very incorrect.” Obsidian spoke. Connie sighed, apparently at the fact she want’s it from the beginning.

“OK then. I had just moved to a new house outside of Beach City. After unpacking everything, I decided to check it out.” Connie spoke, trying to remember more details. “There was a parade that day. I went to watch it, and ended up seeing Steven sitting on top of a van, with bubbles in his hair. He told me that he was a scrub brush later on. But with the parade going on, and it being crowded, I decided to go check out some other things. I accidentally dropped my bracelet, which Steven picked it up and gave it to me a year later.”

Connie was beginning to feel exhausted, trying to tell nearly her entire life’s story. Obsidian was still grinning.

“That’s when you first saw him at a parade. Merely coincidental.” Obsidian said with the same smile on her face. “Once more, with feeling, when did you meet Steven.”

“Again. Big rock falling, Steven saves me, yada yada yada, we end up getting married and exploring the cosmos in a pirated gem ship forever and ever. The end.” Connie said with an annoyed tone. Steven’s face was glowing, and Connie didn’t even need to see it. “We’ll talk later, Steven.”

“You really want me to say it, don’t you? I mean, it was really coincidental that you were sitting in that area of the beach, near Steven’s house. Why there? Why that spot?” Obsidian said inquisitively. Connie began to look more nervous. She saw that her sword was all the way across the house near the warp pad. This was the great north all over again. She was frozen. She looked over at Steven, hoping that he would help, but his face showed he was lost in thought. Obsidian got to him too. Connie was truly cornered.

“How about a little nudge in the right direction. One little word.” Obsidian said, peering right into Connie's eyes. Connie’s fore head began to ache, as though the kiss on the forehead might have actually been poisonous. “One. Small. Word Connie. Frybo.”

Connie had felt as though she was kicked in the gut with a force of a train. She squeezed Steven’s hand harder.

“What is it, Connie. It’s ok. No more secrets. We’ll face this together.” Steven said reassuringly. The word frybo was a name he hasn’t heard in a long while. But then, suddenly, it struck him as well.

“I’m sorry, Steven.” Connie said softly. “A week or so after the parade, I went back to Beach City. I figured that since the parade was over, it would be a better chance to check things out without having to deal with a ton of people. I remember that it was somewhat cold. And, it had rained earlier, which left things foggy. I personally liked it, but I wore a coat anyway. Heading towards the restaurants, I heard a commotion. I went to go check it out, to find a large fry monster attacking people. I kept my distance, not wanting to be attacked, but close enough to watch.”

Connie paused to drink some water after talking for so long.

“Then suddenly, you showed up. The strange boy with soap bubbles in your hair. You ended up fighting this weird monster that was attacking people with clothes that came to life. And then, you…” Connie trailed off. Steven began to feel sick. He let go of Connie’s hand and turned away in embarrassment.

“You saw that. All of it?” Steven asked worryingly.

“Oh yeah she did.” Obsidian said, almost mockingly. “Everything! Albeit, so did half the town, but I guess her seeing it would be more embarrassing. Oh, tell him what you thought about it. What kind of pet name did you want to give him?”

“I answered your question, now just leave us alone!” Connie yelled aggressively. Obsidian shrugged her shoulders.

“fine by me. We have an early appointment with lady redemption tomorrow anyway. Going to hit the bricks. Gnight all.” Obsidian said completely unfazed once again. She floated away and disappeared. Poor Steven had rolled over in shame, and Connie didn’t like seeing that.

“It’s ok, Steven. It’s no big deal. I mean, we were on the alien moon for a few days, and ended up having to figure out some unpleasant things.” Connie said with a slight grimace on her face. “But what you did, it’s nothing to worry about. Don’t be embarrassed. Besides, you flying at Frybo like a flying warrior cherub, that was kind of cool. In a mildly uncomfortable way. I kind of ran away after seeing all of that go down, but Please don’t be embarrassed.”

Steven chuckled at what Connie said.

“Flying warrior cherub?” Steven asked, seemingly like he was feeling better. “Seriously?”

“Well, yeah. It was one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen. And I’ve been to my share of science museums.” Connie said, somewhat glad to see Steven feeling better. “And honestly, the reason why I was there at the beach that day, I had asked around about who you were, and where you hung out. Most people said you lived down the beach, but to be carefully because of some of the weird things that goes on there. The weirdest part for me was that I was brave enough to go near there, but not brave enough to talk to you.”

“Wait, really?” Steven said in a surprised tone.

“Well, yeah. I haven’t made any friends before. And if I had to make one, I would make a special one. I just never had the nerve to go up to you.” Connie looked away at Steven, collecting her thoughts. “I mean what would I say? ‘Hi, my name is Connie, and I saw you lunge yourself at a possessed fry mascot, completely naked and also awesome, and I want to be best friends.’ I didn’t know what to say.”

“Honestly, Connie, that might have worked. But a large bolder barreling down on us, followed by me uncovering a new power was a pretty good icebreaker too.” Steven said sheepishly.

Connie wrapped her arms around Steven.

“I’m glad you’re my best friend.” She told Steven. Steven in turn wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m glad you’re my best friend too. And my knight. And my girlfriend. And someone I can watch anime with. And someone I can go on adventures with. And-” Steven was cut off, this time, by Connie of all people.

“if you keep listing things, we’ll never get any sleep.” Connie told him. They heard soft sobbing from across from them. Peridot was writing notes and crying at the same time. Something was going on with Peridot.

“Psst. Ask her the question now.” Came a whispered voice from above them. Obviously, Obsidian was watching everything unfold below her. Trying to avoid the weirdness that was Obsidian’s constant spying, they focused their attention on Peridot, who was writing notes up to the point that they noticed her. She immediately hid the notepad behind her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Peridot, truth.” Connie spoke.

“Or truth.” Steven added in. Peridot looked nervous. More than Connie was earlier.

“You know that’s not how it works” Peridot was cut off again by Steven, making things even.

“What’s going on? Asking about how fusions work, note taking, weird questions. Talking about strange relationship things.” Steven began.

“Spin the bottle? I mean, you know we have a big mission tomorrow morning, right?” Connie asked. That broke Peridots silence.

“That means it’s the perfect time to talk about it.” Peridot blurted out. She then went silent.

“Peridot. Is everything alright with you…and Lapis?” Steven asked cautiously. The silence was broken when Amethyst stomped out of the room.

“going to get some more Pocky, be back later.” Amethyst mumbled as she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her. To Steven and Connie, one problem at a time. Their focus was still on Peridot, who remained silent for a few moments.

“Things…aren’t going too great.” Peridot said, breaking the silence. “I mean, I thought that with her being back, things could be normal. We could just have what we had before. But things aren’t. she left me because she was afraid. She didn’t want to stay with me and face it all head on. She may be back now, but they’re different. It’s like she’s still away.”

Peridot looked as depressed as she sounded.

“I did all of this to figure out how you guys fix things. I brought along Obsidian to start conflict, but you guys just push on through it like it was nothing. Even after the first Homeworld thing, you two were able to patch things up like it was nothing. I just…I just want to have what you two have.” Peridot said miserably. Steven and Connie looked at each other, knowing that she really needs some help.

“Peri, listen. You really shouldn’t base something like that on us. The whole ‘us not talking but then reconciling’ thing. That was a nightmare for us both.” Connie told her. “I mean, I ended up cutting my hair, thinking it would give me some new outlook and a new start, but that never happened. I knew who I was, and that I couldn’t be mad forever.”

“And I was glued to my phone almost all the time, waiting for anything from Connie. It was miserable. I ended up having to dance with the biggest creep in all of beach city, just to try to talk to her.” Steven said in a miserable tone. “I have nightmares because of it. I can’t listen to house music anymore without feeling nauseous.”

“I still have nightmare of that.” Connie said softly.

“Me too, Connie. Me too.” Steven replied, holding on to Connie’s hand. “But through all of that, it took time, and effort, and you have to meet it head on. Because if it’s someone you care about, someone who means everything to you, then it’s worth going through, and working though, to set things right.”

But what if I confront her, and she just leaves again? I can’t handle that. I can’t lose her again, Steven!” Peridot moaned, tears streaking down her cheeks. “I can’t lose her.”

“She wont run. Not again. It’s not like she’ll have anywhere else to go. I mean, if anything, she’ll end up back on the moon, and we’ll confront her there.” Connie chimed in with confidence.

“We?” Peridot asked quietly. Steven and Connie looked at each other and smiled.

“Yeah. ‘We’.” Steven said. He gripped Connie’s hand tightly, and inadvertently fused to become Stevonie.

“As for the fusion thing. It’s not everything. I mean, it’s great in a fight, or paying only for one admission into Funland or movies, being able to go on whatever ride you’re on without height restrictions. But in reality, you’re doing it by yourself. You can’t really enjoy a movie and make inside jokes by yourself. Or go on roller-coasters by yourself.” Stevonie stopped herself after some realizations. “Well, you can. But that’s not the point. In the long run, being fused means doing things as one person, when not being fused, you’re doing something with someone else.”

Stevonie unfused to Steven and Connie once more.

“Does that make sense?” Steven asked Peridot.

“Yeah. I guess.” Peridot replied. “I just want things to go back to some form of normal.”

“It will. In time.” Connie told Peridot reassuringly. “For now, though, we seriously need sleep, Peri. Is it possible we can talk more another time?”

“What if there isn’t another time. What if we, or I…what if none of us make it back in time.” Peridot replied in a worried tone. “Jasper was a handful before. But now that she became corrupted, she can be more dangerous now than ever before.

“We’ll make it, Peri. As long as we all work together, we’ll make it.” Steven told Peridot. “But now. Sleep.”

The clock showed that it was 10:30. Even though some things were resolved, some seeds of doubt had been planted.

**Author's Note:**

> Next and final installation in this arc, We're going to go after Jasper, and it wont be an easy task. Steven feels awkward after the sleepover, but continues to muster on, while Connie begins to have doubts about her new sword, as well as if she's getting rusty. but ultimately, will we get jasperdemption? Will we see Garnet again? Will we find out who let the mutant gems out? And will Obsidian finally prove she can be a team player, and not play the team? it's going to be a rough couple of weeks, but it will be done.


End file.
